


A Father's Trust

by Ilovestereknjazz



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grave visiting, Lover's Quarrel, M/M, Mates, Stilinski Family Feels, Trust, father son, sterek love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovestereknjazz/pseuds/Ilovestereknjazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day in Stiles' and Derek's mating life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Trust

Derek had Stiles pinned to the wall with a thud, they had been caught in a moment but Stiles wanted it to be more than just passionate kissing, so Stiles looked at him with an intense gaze and leaned over to his ear and seductively whispered, "Make love to me, Derek. Claim me, mark me, make me your mate for life. Please. Be mine, and I'll be yours...forever." Stiles smiled a little as he felt Derek's shallow breath on his neck. It sent a shiver down his spine. 

"I can't," whispered Derek, "I promised...I-I-I-I promised your father. Not until you're 18." 

"C'mon, Derek, I'll be 18 in a few weeks. You aren't breaking your promise if he doesn't know."

"It's not that Stiles....he trusts me with being The One for you, I can't break his trust. I'm so sorry." Stiles' heart sank as he picked up a crack in Derek's voice, most likely from an inner turmoil. Stiles hadn't taken that into account. Stiles was Derek's mate, of course his wolf wanted to claim him; but Stiles' father was also Stiles' only family and Derek really wanted to get his future father-in-law's approval in everything and anything to do with Stiles. Pulling back a little and facing Derek, Stiles' cupped Derek's face in his hands and whispered, "hey, it's okay, it's okay, I understand. I'm sorry. It's just I get really overwhelmed when you touch me. It's like something pulls inside me to be closer to you in any way I can be. I know I might sound selfish sometimes, it's just, I can't, I can't....I love you, Sourwolf...more than anything in my life. I love you more than my life, your love is my life." 

The tears that he had held in came rushing out without his permission, "I'm so sorry, I understand, Der, I'll wait. It's only a few weeks and then you'll be all mine," Stiles said smiling a little.

Derek's face looked so pained that Stiles wanted to yell at himself for ruining such a perfect moment they were sharing before. Derek spoke with a broken voice, "I want to Stiles. You're my mate. My wolf and I want to give you the world, and it pains me to see that I can't give my mate something he asked for. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I know I keep on failing you. I'm so sorry." 

That did it for Stiles. This was Stiles' fault, no way was he going to stand here and wait for Derek to self-loath himself. Stiles' brought Derek's face down to his and put everything he could into a passionate kiss. 

He pulled back and said, "Sourwolf! I will not have you stand here and self-loath yourself. If anyone that's failed, it's me, I should've understood how important my father's trust and approval is for you. You just want everything to be perfect, and you don't want to break my father's trust, even if he won't know. I should understand this and be proud of my mate for being such a man of his word. This tells me how good of a person and a mate you are. I won't pressurize you into doing anything. I swear. I should've understood earlier and I'm sorry."

Derek had the cutest pout on his face when Stiles looked at him. "What now, Sourwolf!?" Stiles said teasingly. 

"It's just no one understands me, and then there came this hyperactive spaz who reads me like an open book with just a glance. It still surprises me sometimes, but I did mean when I said I failed you. Well, at least my wolf sees it that way. Not being able to take care of your mate's basic needs and turning him away so many times, leaving him unsatisfied, not claiming him, not marking him, not touching him, not being able to stay so close to him that wolves can't tell where my scent ends and your's begins."

"I think that's the most amount of sentences you've said today in like FOREVER! and don't down yourself, Sourwolf, it's only a matter of few weeks, besides you can mark me now, you didn't promise my father that," he said baring his neck to his Alpha. 

Derek's eyes flashed red as he attacked my neck with his teeth and tongue and then leaving wet kisses all over his neck and scent marking him. Stiles bit his lip as a moan escaped his mouth. You can't blame him, right? Hot werewolf mates with sexy habits will drove your sexually frustrated asses to the moon and back. Literally. Stiles turned red as another moan escaped his mouth, so he did what he did best to hide his embarrassment, he talked.

"Heyyyyyyy"

"Hmmmm"

"You're going to pay for that spaz comment." 

Derek growled against his neck and he didn't have to even look to tell that his eyes was flashing red at the challenge. Stiles just ran his hand through Derek's amazingly soft black hair and pulled him down to feast on his neck some more and the Alpha just purred and obliged. Yes, the Alpha purred, but don't tell him that, he'll rip your throat out. With his teeth.

•---------------•----------------•

Sheriff had just wanted to come and get his son, but this was odd. Even before he pulled up to the door, Derek would always open the door, though to be fair, the door was always unlocked, so it wasn't THAT odd. What was happening now was odd though. Derek and Stiles were no where to be seen. Derek could here heartbeats for god's sake. So he turned to leave but then he heard a noise upstairs and he went up. He pulled out his gun to see if there was an intruder but it was only Stiles and Derek. He heard Derek refusing Stiles to go any further because he had promised the Sheriff. There seemed to be a slight argument and then apologies and understanding. Sheriff should feel guilty at this moment, but instead he felt pride. 

Pride for his future son-in-law for being such a man of his word and pride for his son for being so understanding and working out his relationships so beautifully. The boy had gotten that from his mother. Always so understanding, always so caring and loving, he was happy that Derek was Stiles' future. Sheriff had his doubts at first but then Sheriff began to understand the Hale kid a bit better. He was proud of Derek for coming so far. Then Stiles told Derek to mark him. Now Sheriff felt guilty. This was a private moment. Even if it is his son in there, this moment was meant for only the two of them, so the Sheriff hurried down the stairs and went to his cruiser. 

He should leave. He can call Derek later to drop off Stiles and stay for dinner, from what Stiles and Derek have told him, wolves are very possessive and protective of their mates. Derek wouldn't be pleased to learn that he had missed Sheriff standing at his bedroom door while he was distracted and when his mate was in the room. This would mean that Derek had failed as an Alpha to protect his mate from danger. Sheriff didn't want that kid getting anymore self-loathing ideas and he really needed to talk to that kid to stop with the self-loathing already. 

So he drove to Claudia's grave. 

"Hey, Claudia, I know you're proud of our son. He's grown to be a fine man. He was always a great son. I mean do you see the way he makes eat! He's going to make a great husband. You would've liked Derek. He's a great kid. I miss you Claudia. I wish you would be here for when Stiles' big day arrives...I'm going to head out now...it's getting late...I just missed you a lot today...good night Claudia..."

•---------------•----------------•


End file.
